1. Field
The present general inventive concept generally relates to an electronic apparatus and a method of displaying an image thereof, and more particularly to, an electronic apparatus capable of merging and displaying a plurality of generated areas into one area and a method of displaying an image thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile electronic devices, such as notebook PC, convertible notebook PC, tablet, and smart phone, are becoming thinner and lighter in order to improve mobility in terms of Form Factor (F/F), and their performance is also improved with the development of semiconductor technology and process architecture.
The size and form of data that can be processed by such electronic apparatuses have become diverse, and the type of usage and experience of a user who uses such apparatuses have also become diverse. In addition, with the development of Information and Telecommunication (IT) technology, the resolution and technology of flat panel, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), have been improved remarkably and thus, there is a growing demand for dividing a display area of the electronic apparatuses.
Conventionally, one screen is divided into a plurality of areas using a software method. However, it is difficult to divide a screen using a software method when a program only operates in a full screen mode, such as a game. In addition, it is also not easy to adjust the size of each window, and to display a user interface window regarding a macro application and a user interface window regarding a desktop application individually on Window 8 (trademark).